Storm King
by Nightrage78
Summary: AU. Percy is different from the other demigods, an enigma. This is a story about how a demigod, an enigma and a goddess keep Earth from falling into enemy hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

A sharp knife suddenly embedded itself in the wall a bit too close to my face for comfort. A slight pain on that particular side of my face alerted me that the knife had managed to cut my skin ever so slightly, allowing a small trickle of blood, which was slowly turning into a stream of blood, to run down my face, merging with the tears that were already there.

My name is Percy Jackson and I am currently eight years old. I have jet black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, sometimes being long or sometimes being short and sea-green eyes. I usually read a lot so I usually have a good vocabulary for someone my age but due to this, I am seen as weird by others and get pushed away by others making me not have any friends.

Now you must be asking why I am currently in a situation where I have knives being tossed as me or why I'm ever crying in the first place, but I am sure that just me hoping someone actually cares to question it in their minds. Never having people, or at least, never remembering having people care about you does that to one's psyche so I have my reasons.

Back to the gruesomeness, my stepdad is a tall, well tall for me, man with dark, cocoa brown skin showing that he is of African descent with a ball head. With a sharp nose, dark brown eyes and a cold countenance, he always gives the impression of someone who is strict and has a harsh but direct way of living, which means his strictness will always be painfully reminded to me in the form of flogging for ever mistake I made from the moment I turned three.

He is friendly with other people and their children, smiling and playing with them, but when it comes to me, the smile he has disappears and a constant dark look appears on his face. Needless to say, it was ingrained in me from instinct to avoid him as much as possible.

Mom is usually home to take care of things and be the mediator between me and my stepfather but today she had a call out in work and had to leave me home with him. Needless to say, I cried for fear of bodily harm, and now I am being punished for it. In my defense, I have been beaten by him before reasons similar to this but because I didn't want to tell him why I was crying. I even had a broken arm at one point.

Currently, I have a busted lip and belt marks seared across my back from his previous punishments earlier today and am now pressed against the wall with him throwing knives at me to 'Increase my courage' or so he says. I am scared, I never want to go through this again but life seems to hate me as much as my stepdad seems to hate me in his own sadistic way.

"Now Percy, you are eight years, you shouldn't be crying anymore. You are supposed to be a big enough to handle not having your mommy home," he said in a tone that chilled me to the core. I said nothing but glared at him; literally feel the defiance dancing in my eyes. It was all I could do as my voice always seemed to fail me around him.

Seeing my defiant eyes, he scowled for some understood reason and tossed another knife at me. This time, the knife was headed for my face and I froze up in fear that if it hit me, I would die, or I would be in pain and I have a fear of pain.

I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

 _Please don't hit me!_ I screamed in my head hoping that if there is a God in Heaven, he would answer my prayers and the knife and this horrible life would suddenly disappear.

 _THUD_

I heard the sound of the knife striking something but feel no pain.

If anything, I felt better than eyes. The cut on my cheek and pains on my back even stopped stinging.

I reluctantly opened my eyes.

What I saw had me gaping in shock and disbelief.

The knives, my stepdad, the house, everything had been blown back as if a storm had blown through and tossed everything asunder.

Except me.

As I was looking around the carnage and house wreck, I heard something slicing through the air as if the very object was disrupting the way the very air existed. Not understanding what was going on, I spun in the direction of the disruption, curiosity adorning my face.

A flash caught my eye and everything seemed to slow down for me.

I could see the knife cutting through the air, I could feel how the knife disturbed the very atmosphere in the wrecked house and I could hear the knife slicing the wind in this state yet I could not move aside, transfixed at the sudden development of my senses.

The knife pierced me, yet I felt no pain. I felt free. I realized everything was getting fuzzy like how things appeared underwater when looking without protective eye wear on. Then the world shimmered like water in sunlight and I found myself in a forest.

And then I passed out from the sudden exhaustion.

 _ **This isn't really my first attempt at a story but it's been a good few years since I have been on fanfiction. I rather just read. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this and most things I have hair are correct. This Percy is a different Percy so hopefully you can give him a chance.**_

 _ **I also changed Gabe. I have my reason for doing this but Sally will remain the same so no worries there. Well… as close as I could get her to the original at least.**_

 _ **Demigods still have ADHD and Dyslexia, but as I said, he's different. Either way everyone, till whenever.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ice Princess**

 _Mom and I were walking through a mall in New York. She walked into a dark room with me following slowly, amazed at how pretty the mall is. Everything, even the ceiling, seemed to be made of glass and the run had a rainbow effect when shining through the glass. Plants and tree of all shapes, colours and sizes could be found decorating the ledges of shops and other places a mall had. White columns pillaring all the way to the ceiling tops with green and gold ribbons spiraling around it._

 _It looked amazing._

 _ **"Hurry up hun, my friend is inside here,"**_ _she said, excitement colouring her voice when she noticed my slowed steps._

 _I looked towards my mother. My mom is Sally Jackson. She currently works at a hotel in New York. She is a slim lady with long brown hair that reaches her shoulders and pale green eyes. With fair skin, a happy smile and a loving personality, she is the best mother I could ever ask for._

 _I sped up to her, not realizing she was a good distance in front of me. The mall is pretty but being seperated from my mother in a huge place like this ignited a moderate amount of fear in me._

 _I grabbed her hand and we continued trekking through the dark room until we saw a dim light shining over a group of five men spray painting something. The smell of the spray paint sickening me instantly but I endured, wanting to meet mom's new friend._

 _ **"Gabe!"**_ _Mom called out towards the men. All of them turned their heads freaking me out slight._

 _Are all of them Gabe? I thought to myself in confusion and curiousity at the play of events._

" _ **Sally! How are you?"**_ _one of the men asked, who I assumed is the real Gabe, while embracing my mother._

 _I looked at the man is good as I possibly could with the dim lighting, and could help but feel slightly apprehensive at the time. He seemed intimidating and despite this, I went in between their embrace and made them let go and look down at the one that interrupted their moment._

 _Gabe narrowed his eyes and scowled at me and I glared defiantly at him despite how scared I was. They could see it in my eyes, the possessiveness for my mother._

 _Mom chuckled at the display, knowing exactly what was happening._

" _ **Gabe, I am going to buy something for the both of you to eat, why don't you get to know Percy a little bit, maybe then he will be more at ease around you,"**_ _Mom suggested to Gabe while walking away._

 _I stared at mom's retreating figure in disbelief. Did she really just leave me with the monster?_

" _ **Hey kid, I'm Gabe, nice to meet you,"**_ _Gabe said, sticking out his arm towards me with an obviously fake smile. I looked at his arm distrustfully._

 _Not wanting to be rude and end up causing mom trouble, I shook his hand and replied in my squeaky, childlike voice,_ _ **"My name is Percy!"**_

 _The moment I finished my reply, a sharp pain went down my arm bring me to my knees instantly, tears leaking from my eyes. He was crushing my hand, I realized through the haze of pain._

" _ **Listen here kiddo, your mother and I are going to get married and you will not stand in my way, understood?"**_ _he said, a dark look adorning his already dark face. I internally cowered, but mom is precious to me, and my eyes glared at him defiantly at him._

 _He chuckled._ _ **"Cute, but know your place!"**_ _And with that said, he let me hand go and walked away, leaving me there to cradle my hand._

 _When mom came back ten minutes later with McDonalds in hand, I just wanted to go home and lie down. We wrapped up our stuff in the mall and said goodbye to Gabe, well mom did, and went home. Noticing my sadness, mom questioned me but I said I'm fine, just tired. I wouldn't tell mom anything._

 _This is my burden to bear I thought to myself._

I awoke on a bed of leaves.

I blinked multiple times, my mind trying to adapt to what my mind was showing it.

 _Am I in some sort of a tree house?_ I mentally mused to myself.

I I sat up, trying to figure out how I got here, but my mind came up blank. The only thing I remember was what I dreamed just now. My name is Percy, my stepfather is Gabe and my mom is Sally.

I got up; registering how weak my body felt at the moment, and examined the room I am currently in. The room is made entirely of dried wood and leaves. It was pretty plain and seemed to have all the basic needs of a human covered… meaning it had a bed and that was it.

I looked around for a door or window so I could make my grand exit from this place that I don't know but feel highly suspicious of. I found a slight indentation in the wooden wall during my search and pushed it open.

 _Aha!_ I meant crowed to myself, a triumphant grin lighting up my face on to disappear when I fell straight through the door after pushing it too hard and straight to my untimely death ten feet below head first.

As much as I would like to say I didn't scream like a three year old girl would scream at a thunderstorm, I did. I would refuse to accept it if it was ever brought up, but I indeed scream while falling.

As the dirt floor loomed closer to my face, something grabbed my foot and my world swam and was distorted in to a blurry movement until I landed on the forest floor on my back.

I groaned. "At least it wasn't my head," I blandly stated, confused by the change of events. I looked around, trying to find my savior… only to find my savior up in my face, way too close for comfort. In fact, I am pretty sure my lips grazed or made contact with the skin of the person.

I scrambled back as quickly as I could, my head thudding loudly against the tree in scrambled into.

"Who are you?!" I asked fearfully. The reason for my fear is that my savior is a girl. A girl my age. A very pretty girl my age. Pretty girls means bad things are about to hit the fan.

She had long silvery, white hair in a long pony tail that reached her knees. Sapphire coloured eyes that seemed to pierce my very existence with fair, unblemished skin reminding me of snow and winter days. She seemed to stand at the same height as me, although I couldn't really give a fair assessment seeing as I wasn't standing. I was mesmerized, completely understandable why though.

She tilted her head to the side, seeming confused by my actions and words. An action that sent my heart that was racing out of fear, to start racing even more out of something I couldn't quite explain.

"Το όνομά μου είναι χιόνι , ωραίο να σας γνωρίσουμε Percy (My name is Snow, nice to meet you Percy)," she responded.

What she said didn't sound like any English I knew, but it's like my mind translated it for me and I understood what she said.

Needless to say, I knew my life was going to be interesting from here on out.

 **Here is another chapter. See you tomorrow guys. Later**

 **Oh and some reviews would be appreciated, motivation and stuffs.**


End file.
